


Have No Fear

by jayceisNOTonfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bilingual, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Chapter 3-current: You're a Blackwatch agent, F/M, Hanamura (Overwatch), Mentioned Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Starting off as Enemies, Starting off as Overwatch until chapter 2, There will be a time where you get checked up on, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayceisNOTonfire/pseuds/jayceisNOTonfire
Summary: "This wasn't a good idea at all...""I'm going to die aren't I?""Tokei ga toki a kizande iru.""Shinpaishinaide kudasai. Watashi wa anata no inochi o ubaimasen. Imadani."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~You're a Damage soldier assigned to bring on the fury of the attack on Hanamura. Unfortunately, this attack proves to backfire when a certain cyborg has you in his sight. And he won't let go until he gets what he came for. But there will be some major consequences in order.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Attack commences in 30 seconds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718965) by [Silverhairedgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhairedgirl/pseuds/Silverhairedgirl). 



> Italic text means it's in the past, normal text means it is in the present.
> 
> Please be advised that I do not know Japanese well enough to type in its alphabet. So I apologize if this is offending any of you.

_You look around for a moment after the ship had landed. You were finally there, in Hanamura. Though not much has changed. The trees were the same, as well as the street and city lights. Something pulls your focus out with just a hand on the shoulder. You turn around and face Soldier 76, who had a rather comforting smile.  
  
"You'll be alright. We can win this fight." He smiled a bit. It was rare to see the soldier smile, but he could sense that you were feeling nervewrecked about the upcoming battle._

_Before you can reply, Tracer came in to interrupt, making sure you were ready. "Pardon the interruption, love, but we gotta go." She half-smiled before the four of you went to grab your weapons and stand outside to formulate a plan. "Okay agents, we will need to split up. Tracer, you'll be going with me while we round-search the area. Y/N, you'll stay here with D.Va and look around for any enemies. Tracer will give a heads-up if we see a few or if you and D.Va see a few. And whatever you do, stay close. We don't want anyone to get hurt. Clear?"  
  
"Yes sir." You all said after a while before Jack and Tracer departed from the left and you and D.Va went on the right. It was sort of not very fair that D.Va was the only one on your team that was accepted for the mission to be support, while you, Tracer and Jack were soldiers and were on the front of the battlelines. Though Mercy was forced to stay behind at the medical bay in case anyone was hurt after the mission was over, and Reinhardt would be around later to wipe out the rest of the Japanese army._

_Just as your thoughts began to trail off too quickly, suddenly you and D.Va were ambushed. "Y/N?! D.Va?! You guys alright?!" Jack's voice boomed over your headphones before you looked and attempted to reply back.  
  
"Yeah! We just got ambushed. Look out, guys. I think we have ninjas and Yakuza on board." You warned softly. "Don't worry, I have a plan." Those six words were possibly the last ones you could ever say to Jack and Tracer. Because by now, an explosion had gone off, separating you from D.Va.   
  
"Y/N?!! Y/N!! Are you still with me?!" Tracer's voice which was filled with rage. "Where's D.Va?! Jack told me that an explosion had separated you two." You can hear her going on and off on your headphones. You were breathing a bit too heavily before you look up to see a familiar figure standing above you and a few feet away. He had black hair that was sticking up, and the only thing you could see was his sword. You could also see his eyes, as the crimson glowed in the darkness and smoke all around.  
  
"Y/N? Can you hear me?" Jack's voice rang through your ears. "What are you doing? Who is with you?" You remain silent, and unlike most soldiers who would run and cower away in fear, you weren't like the others. You had faced off with this man before. He defeated you once. You were sure you wouldn't be defeated again. Taking one last look at D.Va, who was unconscious and being carried away by a squad member on your team who was a Support, you finally give in and shout your answer to Jack and Tracer.   
  
"I'm going in. I will not suffer the same fate as before." You said through your headphones, before taking them out and turning them off so you give the Support agent to them in case Jack and Tracer wanted to find you. Making it impossible for Tracer or Jack to communicate with you, for you were ready to face off with the agent who was your enemy. You then take a stand and start moving forward, despite your injuries from the explosion.  
  
You were going to win. No matter what it took._


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know the drill, italics mean a past event/flashback, normal means current event.

Heavy breaths had filled your lungs. It was also evident that the man in front of you was also breathing a bit heavily, though his were not as apparent. He had you cornered up against the wall and you take a moment to reflect, just by staring into the eyes of the shadow in front of you. Trying to hush your breathing and keeping a brave face was near impossible at this point. He knew what he came for. Revenge. And the possibility of assassinating you.  
  
 _Flashback. Hanamura, Japan. 5 years earlier.  
  
You were out playing in the backyard of the Shimada mansion. You were running away giggling while Genji laughed and chased you about. The two of you have had a rather close relationship with each other, as his family took you in after you were orphaned at a young age. You would oftentimes but unintentionally pull Genji from his responsibilities of being the heir in the clan. Not that he minded, however. It was not in his best interest to become the next heir to a family like the Shimada Clan. Though this would later disappoint some of the members of the clan, like Hanzo and a few of the relatives.  
  
"Come on Y/N! You can't hide away from me forever!" Genji's pouting voice sounded as he ran after you. You could only laugh before you ran further to find a place to hide.   
  
End of flashback. Present time._

"You won't be able to hide away from me this time." A cold, yet harsh distortion of metallic sounded off, as he had drawn his sword. Under his mouth piece, you could tell he was smirking. "And good thing you were able to inform your team that you would rather face off with me, rather than run. I sense bravery from you." 

"You... You really think I would run, right?" You ask perplexed a bit about how he actually knew that you had informed Jack and Tracer that you intended to end the battle yourself instead of flee. But then again, this man was clever. Scary clever. "You asked for this, anyway." You say before he smirked and gave out the first attack. You had dodged and dove for most of the attacks, and whenever you tried, he would immediately block or reflect them back on you.   
  
Suddenly, the battle came to a screeching halt as you were on your back. Your hands and your uniform were stained red, and the man in front of you stops. He then advances towards you, before he suddenly kneels down and tightly grabs a hold of your jaw, causing your eyes to be aligned right into his. Once again, trying to hush your breathing and keeping a neutral face wasn't going to work. He had you right where he wanted you. You were bleeding in several different places. You then looked away shutting your eyes readying for the fatal blow.   
  
"Such a lovely face... It would be a shame if I were to stain my hands with your blood." He purred a bit, his grip only intensifying with tightness. He was trying to get you to look at him. Look him deep in the eyes.   
  
"Look... I know you want to kill me... So just do it." You whispered quietly. "This is what you came for... Right...?" You continued on. It sounded like you were ready to give in, which surprised the ninja. "Besides...I can't hide away from you...forever..." You breathed out softly before you notice a change within his expression. He had gone from evil and ready to slash your throat in a minute to now regretting what has happened. The two of you had fought that long, only to then realize that you just said the exact same words from childhood. Something he didn't even want to remember.  
  
In a fit of rage when you lost consciousness due to the amount of blood you lost, Genji picked up your body and then disappear off into the night, only leaving behind a sparrow's feather. He had a plan, and he was going to formulate it himself.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]=I'm quite disappointed.  
> [2]=Don't worry.

Beep. Beep. Beep.   
  
That was the sound that everyone had been hearing ever since the man in black had brought you back to the base. And then, out of sheer guilt, he vanished leaving you in the care of who stood as your team. Your body was laying limply in the bed over at the medical bay, the same way it laid during the battle at Hanamura. Though the memories you once had in Hanamura would soon be replaced with the ones of the previous night. 

Jack had been pacing around in the hallway, mustering some harsh nothings under his breath while Tracer tried to calm him down. Assure him that you were going to be okay. But Jack did not seem to be convinced. Just the sight of you laying with bandages all across your body after that sacrifice you tried to make...It sickened him. It even frightened him, since you made a rather risky move. You had chosen to stand your ground and fight instead of run and flee, like some soldiers who were afraid of conflict would.  
  
"God I hope Y/N wakes up soon. She made a risky move." Jack said quietly while D.Va silently looked on and Tracer, as usual, was calmly listening to him ramble. "Why would she do such a thing?! She could've gotten herself killed. Idiotic!"   
  
"Jack. I'm sure she'll be okay. Yes, that was a risky move. But she did do what she thought was right. She was the only one brave enough to stand up to Blackwatch." Ana looked as she came over. She usually wasn't this serious about one of the Overwatch agents being hurt after a mission, but Jack was sort of overreacting. "I got word from Mercy that Y/N will make a recovery. Seems she was slashed by a wazikashi a few times and lost consciousness due to the amount of blood she lost." She told the three before making her departure. 

* * *

A little while later, you had woken up. You blinked a bit before trying to slowly rise. But the pain from your lower abdomen stops you from fully sitting up. This would probably be enough to catch the attention of your teammates and the Strike Commander as they immediately rushed in though Tracer accidentally cut D.Va off and slammed the door so it was two people at a time, causing D.Va to pout through the window.   
  
"Hey. Don't sit up so quickly. You need time to recover." Jack said before you looked. He did not sound impressed, from the way you overheard him and his rambling of how much of an idiot you were to sell your soul to the devil. The devil being the ninja who ended up saving your ass and returning you to the base rather than going through with his original plan of assassinating you and bringing your head to Reyes, Amelie, and McCree. "Explain what happened. I want to know everything. And whatever you do, don't leave a detail out." He said as he and Tracer both sat down beside you. 

You quietly look on at them, trying desperately to remember. The only thing that went through your mind was the fight outside the dojo.

_Flashback. Nearby the dojo. Hanamura, Japan._

_"You won't be able to hide away from me this time." A cold, yet harsh distortion of metallic sounded off, as he had drawn his sword. Under his mouth piece, you could tell he was smirking. "And good thing you were able to inform your team that you would rather face off with me, rather than run. I sense bravery from you."_

_"You... You really think I would run, right?" You ask perplexed a bit about how he actually knew that you had informed Jack and Tracer that you intended to end the battle yourself instead of flee. But then again, this man was clever. Scary clever. "You asked for this, anyway." You say before he smirked and gave out the first attack. You had dodged and dove for most of the attacks, and whenever you tried, he would immediately block or reflect them back on you._

_"This wasn't a good idea at all..." You murmured softly to yourself while fending off the attacks. Even though you were also forced to take a few. Suddenly, what really caught you off guard was that you launched off the roof to avoid a shadow bomb being blasted, but only this backfired. You covered your face to block out the smoke. Eventually in a matter of minutes, he appeared again before he had you pinned on your back, his sword in his hand.  
  
"Totemo gakkaridesu." [1] He smirked at you, lowering the blade. "I thought you would be braver. A lot stronger. Yet here you are..Thinking about your last few moments of life. How weak can you actually get? You're not a soldier. You...are nothing."   
  
Your eyes widened before he lowers it any further and you quickly move away, causing the slash mark to appear on your shoulder. Then, it was a game of cat and mouse, only it was both of you throwing off attacks at one another. He took a few hits himself but you...You were battered.   
  
"Shinpaishinaide kudasai..." [2] He smirked again before his sword gently traced your skin. "This will only take a few minutes." He then moves to stab you in your stomach making you gasp. You shut your eyes as you tried to take the sword out but then he forcefully pulls it out of you. You fall over as you winced a bit. This really hurt.._

_End of Flashback. Present time._

You had finished explaining yourself and the entire situation. But this only caused Jack to become even more upset. Tracer and D.Va both knew that look very well, whereas you did not. You feared you were going to be kicked off the team for failing to follow directions.   
  
"You do know that what you did was a stupid move. Maybe I ought to send your ass over to Blackwatch. Since that fucking thrilled you so damn much!" Jack then yelled as Tracer tried to get him to calm down. She knew you didn't like being yelled at but at the same time.. You just kind of take it. Jack was right about that. You were being an idiot by fighting off someone that proved to be much stronger. Only this time, Jack's mind wasn't being changed. He was deeply upset with you for ruining the mission. And the next few words were going to sting you so much in the heart that you wouldn't be able to feel it.  
  
"I'm disgusted with you, Y/N. You caused us to fail our mission by trying and play the fucking hero card when it wasn't even the right time. Or even the right place. Well you know what? Genji should've fucking taken your life. Because when you recover from your injuries, I want you gone and your bags packed. You're fired." Jack snarled a bit harshly. "Let's go D.Va. Tracer. I'll call Commander Reyes tomorrow morning for Y/N to be switched over to Blackwatch. See how she likes it there." He stood up and started to walk out of the room. D.Va followed by Jack closely as well as Tracer. Tracer then looked at you with a very apologetic look before she quickly departed with her teammate and the Strike Commander.   
  
You sighed quietly to yourself as hot tears started to stream down your face. You made a brutal mistake.. And your consequence for it was Jack kicking you off of the Overwatch team and switching you over to Blackwatch by the time you recover from the attack. Maybe by then you would probably become more aware of your actions next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Jack, D.Va and Tracer will be demoted to supporting roles, while Gabriel, Jesse, and Genji will be upgraded to main roles from chapter 3-onwards.
> 
> I'm so sorry for Jack being OOC, I felt that him being angry at Reader would only make sense. Though he will come to regret his decision in the end.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of getting checked up on...

It had been at least a few weeks since the battle at Hanamura, though that didn't stop you from feeling bad about how it all ended. You were still in Overwatch with the same job. You just didn't happen to have Jack as your Commander anymore. You were not even fully recovered, and even though Jack said to pack up your bags after you had fully recovered, you decided to go and move immediately towards Blackwatch's medical bay to make it easier, and you refused to say goodbye to your former teammates. With having to limp your way through to the halls of the Blackwatch base and Moira picking you up and placing you in the bay, it was about a moderate journey there. Although you were recovering was at a moderate pace, you were forced to continue being on bed-rest, on Gabriel's orders. Though it was Moira who was demanding that you stay and rest, while the rest were training with Gabriel. Thank goodness for Jesse, who would sometimes come on in and take some notes or leave them for you to take a look at.  
  
You sighed softly to yourself before you pull out your book and started reading. Even though you were a part of Blackwatch, you still weren't ready to open yourself up to your new teammates. Moira and Jesse didn't mind, but Gabriel and especially the man who saved you and brought you back were dissatisfied, but both were forced to begrudgingly accept your decision. Although Gabriel wanted you to be more open despite understanding how much it hurt just being chased out for one misstep in a mission. At least Jack didn't tell you to go join Talon, because he would probably, later on, regret the decision he had made.  
  
Though you kinda wish he did regret it. For you had almost immediately lost contact with D.Va and Tracer after your departure though Jack and Gabriel remained in contact with each other. You had done exactly what Jack told you to when you woke up and left Overwatch's base for Blackwatch: Pack up and be gone.

You look as you hear a soft tap on the door to your room which caused you to look up from your book. "Door's open." You said softly but loud enough for whoever stood at the door to come in. Moira had walked in and you put your book away after bookmarking your place. You could only half-smile when she sat down beside you on the bed.   
  
"How are you doing?" She asked softly. She could probably tell you were still upset from Jack kicking you out and Gabriel being forced to take you in. But all in all, you didn't really care. You just wanted to be alone, especially since you were still recovering.   
  
"I'm still recovering." You said just as softly as she nodded and wrote down some things. "Look, I probably shouldn't be here... I messed up on that last mission. And it nearly cost me my job..-"   
  
"You don't need to say no more. I understand, Y/N. But sometimes, you just need to take risks. And sometimes those risks have bigger consequences in store. I know what Strike Commander Morrison did was out of the blue. And if I'm going to be frank, it was quite unexpected. But Y/N... You could've been hurt. Or worse, you could've been killed. That was why Strike Commander Morrison decided to eliminate you from his team. I disagree with the decision he made but unfortunately, we cannot argue once a decision has been made." The Irish woman explained softly before placing a hand on your shoulder. "I have talked with Jesse and he put notes for you in your room. You're nearly 75 percent recovered. Call me if you need help with anything." She reported before she gently rubbed your back and made her departure by standing up and opening the door while leaving.   
  
Another sigh had escaped your lips as the door had closed again, and you look around a bit. You decided not to continue your previous task before Moira had come in and you lay back, looking up at the ceiling. You took some time to think about what Moira had said, and you thought about it. Maybe she was right.. Jack probably made the best decision that was right for not only his team...  
  
But the decision was also right for you. 

* * *

"Agents, I have called upon this meeting to inform you that there will be an upcoming mission in the next couple of months from now. Most of you will be working behind the scenes and setting back up the communication lines. One or a few of you, however. You will be on the front-line, battling the enemy in front of you." Gabriel announced as everyone chimed in with a "Yes Commander" whenever he ended his announcing thoughts with a 'Is that understood?'. But you, however, were different and were a wolf wearing a sheep's clothing, ready to launch at your prey. You responded with nothingness. Your face read nothingness. You were sitting over to the back-end of the room with your hood up which covered most of the scars you endured from the previous battle. Your facial expression and movements startled some of the Blackwatch agents, though it hadn't gone unnoticed by Gabriel, Moira, Jesse, or by the man who sat beside you.

"Y/N. I need you to stay here. Genji, I will need to see you as well. After I'm done with Y/N. The rest of you are dismissed." Gabriel quickly said as the rest of the agents, including Jesse and Moira, had shuffled themselves out of the room so that it was only you and Gabriel sitting on one side or another while Genji had gone out of the room to wait. Gabriel had gone up to close the blinds and finally, the door had been shut rather gently, which was unusual. Gabriel was usually a very aggressive character. Though he assumed that you weren't up for a yelling lecture as you were just recovering from nearly getting your life taken. Then he grabs your attention with a clearing of his throat.   
  
"Y/N. It has come to my attention from Moira that you are at 75 percent recovery from the last attack. Is that correct?" He asked, his dark brown eyes gazing deep into yours. He hoped that this would intimidate you or make you flinch. But it failed. You didn't move, for the only thing on your mind at the moment was on the next mission. And you not wanting to mess it up again, as you did with Jack and his team.  
  
"Yes, Commander." You said softly, not hesitating to give an honest reply. Which surprised yet impressed the Commander. Usually, when he interrogated his victims, they were scared and wanted to flee. But not you. You were aloof and cold towards everyone, except for Moira and Jesse. And your aloofness had shocked Genji, as he was quietly watching from the window. Why were you so cold..? And closed-off?  
  
"Y/N. You do not need to be so aloof and closed-off when I am around. I will not hurt you. Take off your jacket. And tell me what happened. I am concerned about your mental and physical health." He softly demanded before the room filled with silence once again. Reluctantly, you stand and take off your jacket. And then you start explaining what had happened. Unbeknownst to you, Genji was watching from outside of the room. He had felt...guilty.   
  
He felt guilty for doing all of those things to you, and now that you two were on the same side, it was going to be near impossible for you to avoid him. Though you had been avoiding him since that time. Gabriel on the other hand. You had no idea what he was thinking when he listened to you explain. He was supposed to be rough and hard. But instead. He was soft and understanding. It was like he and Jack had switched places. He was about to respond before both of you looked when Genji came in.   
  
"I'm sorry, Y/N. For costing you your job with Morrison. And for nearly taking your life. I just.. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day." He said softly before Gabriel rubbed his eyes a bit. He then looked at you waiting for your response.   
  
"I...Do you mind if I take some time to think it over? Not that I do not believe you. I just.. I feel that it is too soon. Not to mention there is an ongoing battle that should be addressed." You said softly daring to not look in his eyes.   
  
"Take as much time as you need, Y/N. No one is expected to forgive right away." Gabriel said softly as Genji nodded silently in agreement. "As for you Genji. Just... Don't do that shit again. Now both of you may carry on with the rest of your day. And Y/N. Make sure you get enough rest."   
  
"Yes, Commander." The both of you said before making your departures and eventually splitting off. You going back to your room and Genji going outside to meditate.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things kinda take a turn when Genji tries to pry you out of your shell. WARNING: Some backhanded insults at your way and y'know, some shit. Because yeah, Genji likes insulting you to use control *and seduce you*.

_"Do you even realize what you're doing to me right now?"_ His voice sounds off, though it's the same as usual. Metallic, distorted. That voice made you want to spread your legs out wide, and beg him to fuck you senseless. Though at the same time, he sent a violent chill down your spine. The red-eyed cyborg always was clever to find out something, not even giving a rat's ass if he was the last to find out.  
  
You take this time to look at him dumbfounded. Where in the world was all of this even coming from? "I don't know what you're talking about." You said with a raised eyebrow. You really had no idea what he was on about, even though he probably wouldn't believe you.   
  
" _Bullshit._ Considering how you sit across from me, giving me rather suggestive looks. How you would even drop your panties for me. Tell me that you have no idea of doing that." He then advanced towards you, causing you to back away a bit. You only let out a small squeak as you feel metallic artificial fingers crunched against the back of your head, forcing you to look deep in his crimson eyes.  
  
"Well? Got any more proof that you don't know what I'm talking about?" He smirked a bit, his grip on your head tightening. You could only stare at him in silence. _What the fuck is he even doing?  
  
_"I... No. I do not have any more proof." You finally admit it. "You fucking got me, asshole." 

"Negative. I pretty much HAD you the entire time."   
  
"Fuck you, no you didn't."   
  
"Fuck me? Fuck you yourself." He smirked. "Also, I'm not the one whose had her legs spread out and was moaning my name. You devious slut." He growled a bit against your ear biting the edge of it causing you to bite your bottom lip. You accidentally bit your lip a bit too hard to where blood started rolling down, causing the cyborg to smirk at you. But before he could do anything else, a loud clearing of the throat sounded before you two quickly looked.   
  
"Hey! You two done fucking or something?! The plane's about to leave for the next mission!" Gabriel shouted before you scurried to grab your stuff but not before Genji pulls your wrist back, intentionally causing you to hold onto him. Your free hand on the human part of his chest.   
  
"When we get back, I'm going to fuck you so hard-"   
  
" _That you can't even walk."_ He purred into your jaw before he took this opportunity to grab your shoulder and bite you on the side of your neck so hard that it left a bleeding mark before pulling you with him to where you two would board with the rest of the agents.


	6. Chapter 5

It was a fairly quiet ride over to the mission as you, Genji, McCree and Gabriel were sitting on one side of the plane while D.Va, Tracer, Mei and Jack were sitting on the other. You hadn't seen or spoken to D.Va, Tracer and Jack since you and Jack had a falling out after the battle at Hanamura. But on Winston and Ana's orders, they wanted Overwatch and Blackwatch to work together for this one mission. And Jack had supposedly brought Mei in as part of the team after your dismissal. Which slightly annoyed and angered you, but you paid no mind to it. After all, Mei was a force not to be reckoned with.  
  
Genji and Gabriel looked as they both sensed the uneasy tension between you and Jack. Jack was gazing over at you while you didn't spare him one glance. You knew Jack would sometimes visit the base, whenever he and Gabriel had something to talk about. Sometimes he would ask Gabriel about your progress. You were doing quite well despite suffering that nearly fatal attack, though something in you had snapped off after the fallout from the battle.  
  
Meanwhile, the intercom had spoken out of the silence between the two groups. Ana. She had some updates for the mission against Talon in France.   
  
"Alright agents. I feel that it's easier for you eight to be split into two groups of four in order to complete the mission. McCree, you'll be going with Mei, Gabriel and D.Va. Meaning.. Y/N, you'll be going with Genji, Tracer and Jack. I know this isn't easy for you since you and Jack don't really get along but don't let hard feelings get in the way of getting the job done, alright? Is that understood?" Ana stated as Winston was simply listening.   
  
"Yes, Captain." You all sounded. _Yeah, hopefully there wouldn't be hard feelings._ You thought quietly to yourself. After all, Jack did turn his back on you when you most needed him. You made a mistake at the battle in Hanamura. You shouldn't have fought off Genji, but what else would you had done? Run and flee, risking getting the headphones messed up?   
  
_Flashback.  
  
_ _"You do know that what you did was a stupid move. Maybe I ought to send your ass over to Blackwatch. Since that fucking thrilled you so damn much!"_  
  
 _"You caused us to fail our mission by trying and play the fucking hero card when it wasn't even the right time."  
  
"Genji should've fucking taken your life. Because when you recover from your injuries, I want you gone and your bags packed. You're fired."  
  
_" _I'll call Commander Reyes tomorrow morning for Y/N to be switched over to Blackwatch. See how she likes it there."  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
_The words Jack had said echoed into your head as you sat there with nothingness reading your face. Your departure from Overwatch and Mei's arrival as your replacement definitely took a drastic turn in the way you thought about things. You didn't really think you would be replaced that quickly. But before you could drift away into your thoughts again, a clearing of the throat was sounded by the cyborg who had sat on the other side of you.   
  
"Commander said he wanted to speak with you. Privately. Me and Tracer will be waiting outside nearby the hotel room." He said before the two of you got off the plane. You could only quietly nod and follow closely beside him. The eight of you had split into your groups and went to your separate ways. You four had gone off into the darker part of the French city, but not before someone had grabbed your wrist, stopping you in your tracks. Genji and Tracer were following closely, but they decided to stop at the hotel's doors.  
  
You freeze right in your place, and slowly turn yourself around. You found yourself glancing into a pair of blue eyes and a stoic expression.  
  
 _Jack._  
  
He was the one who had grabbed your wrist, and he led you into a dark alley. Despite how reluctant you were to see or even speak to Jack again after chasing you away like this for one error, you decided at the same time to at least consider his words and hear him out. For maybe he scheduled this for a reason.   
  
"Why are you here?" You quietly but stoically asked the Strike Commander. You were very curious as to why he and his team came along for the ride, for it was supposed to be just you, Gabriel, Genji and McCree. As Moira and Mercy were asked to stay behind for in case if you were due to land back in the medical bay due to more serious wounds being sustained.   
  
"Look.. I know you're still upset with me, Y/N. But I personally assigned my team to this mission as well and spoke with Ana about it. She said she agreed as long as we talked about our issues from the fallout. Y/N.. Please. Forgive me for the things I said."   
  
"You left with your team...When I needed you guys to support me. You turned your back... **WHEN I NEEDED YOUR SUPPORT. WHY NOW SHOULD I FORGIVE YOU WHEN YOU WALKED AWAY?!** " Your voice boomed as Jack flinched a bit. Your breathing got heavy as you shook your head, inhaling a bit. "I feel a lot of things when I am around you, Jack. I looked up to you. I thought I was your pupil. But now? Since you chased me out the door and replaced me with her? I don't feel anything that I previously felt with you." You said softly. "I'm going to the hotel. Call me tomorrow for a real apology. That's if I don't die again." You then back up and then turn away walking towards the hotel, leaving Jack to stand there.

* * *

Some time later, the four of you had gone up to the hotel room, and the hotel only had one room available. Two beds in one room and one in the other, all conjoined. So you decided to go with Genji, while Jack was left with Tracer. Which was fine considering that the two of you were still on tense terms, and the argument back over at the alley didn't really help matters either. 

Since your arrival in Blackwatch, you were quite a mystery to some people. You were either quiet and had very little to say, or you were a raging mess about ready to lose your mind. You just couldn't tame the beast inside of you. Just like someone that you knew on the team.   
  
_Genji.  
  
_ He understood your anger. Your rage. Your frustration. He could understand it all. Primarily because that was how he felt when he had first arrived as well.   
  
You were laying in your own bed, facing the window with your back facing the door. It was kind of difficult to tell if you were crying or if you were just tired, with how your eyes looked. They were red. They had dark bags underneath them.   
  
The door that was separating the two rooms from you were closed, which was a sign that Jack and Tracer had gone to sleep. Which made sense for them since Tracer was probably tired of all the traveling from the base to the destination. As for Jack, he was always tired. You knew that very well. And that left you as the only one still awake. As far as you were concerned.   
  
As you were about to close your eyes and turn your body, something halts your movement, making you stay still. You stiffened a bit thinking it was Jack causing you to quickly turn around and take a glance at who would dare to touch you.   
  
You weren't staring into the sapphire eyes of Jack anymore. Those had vanished by the time that argument had reached its course. You were staring into the crimson eyes and he was quick to hold you back on the side you were laying on in order to stop you from doing anything you hadn't wished.   
  
"Hey. Relax." His voice purred quietly as a whisper before you looked back out the window, feeling his artificial yet metallic fingers stroke alongside your back. It was strange to see this kind of side of him, though it was also expected. He had seen you hurt before. Feeling betrayed by someone who you thought you could trust.

" _I won't hurt you the same way he did."_ There it was again. The same sickening whisper that sounded so sweet. Yet so seductive. It caused your knees to feel weak. Your eyes closed while his flesh hand threaded through your hair, eventually reaching over to your jaw. You shuddered a bit from the touch he held on you, though that didn't stop you from tilting your head slightly. Then what you were about to hear from him was going to drive you absolutely nuts.  
  
"Allow me to take your mind off of tonight."   
  
That was when you turned around so you could face him. You stared at him for a second, slowly sliding off his mouthpiece before he placed it on his nightstand. He then let out a slight chuckle before he decided to take the initiative and force his lips onto yours in a rather heated kiss. You froze for a minute before relaxing and returning the kiss with the same force. The two of you after a while of taking the time to know each other had evolved into a level that neither of you had quite imagined. He would often throw joking insults at you, and you returning the same insults. Though it was quite evident to the other members like Moira, Gabriel and McCree that you two had some sort of sexual tension that was left unresolved after these insults were hurled.   
  
But right now, tonight, you had no idea how much you wanted him to throw you on your back and just screw the living hell out of you.   
  
After a while of battling for dominance, Genji would eventually win with him swiping his tongue in your mouth. You let out a hushed moan just feeling his metal hand slide down the smaller part of your back. Eventually you would be the first to pull away to catch onto your breathing.   
  
"Let's continue this when we get home." You said softly as he was already laying down and pulled you on top of him, with your head and a hand on his chest.   
  
"I'll be holding you to that, _hime_." Genji nodded before he left a light kiss on your head, causing you to smile a bit and close your eyes as the two of you drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader decides to take a solo mission, which is to track and bring a Russian woman to custody. But not before you would clash with a familiar face, who had come to claim her first for themselves.
> 
> Translations will be at the end of the chapter.

You had been here before. So it was no surprise to the team and to your former teammates that you took the opportunity among yourself to slip out in the black of night to try and get a lead. But what they didn't realize about the mission is the target you were so desperately searching for. In the many faces that appeared about in the city, it could have been anyone. 

Gabriel had assigned to you a solo mission before he had gone with his team, and the directions were oh-so-clear. If he had not heard from you, then he would be sending either Jack, Genji, or maybe even both to get you out of there. You had agreed, as long as both of them stayed clear out of your mission. Quid pro quo, right? You were a soldier, and you could hold your own. And you were sick of some of the others not seeing this.   
  
Not surprising, as Gabriel was one that just wanted to get the goddamn job done, and without further questions or concerns. And you were one that followed orders no matter who issued them.   
  
You look at your watch as it read the time. You had to check it a few times to make sure that you weren't being the least bit suspicious to the others who were shuffling their way around.   
  
_5:26 AM.  
  
Damn it! _You thought to yourself. It wasn't until 6:12 AM that the sun would start to rise. You had to make this quick, for if you didn't want Jack or Genji to be on your tail. So you get back on your feet and decide to move forward. What didn't catch your eye was that you were being followed. By a Frenchwoman, it seemed. She was well known for being a quick sniper, and would probably kill in a matter of minutes. Or seconds, if you weren't careful.

You finally saw her and your target. The Russian woman. You look before the woman had fired rounds of shots, and you quickly sprint over to the Russian woman, tossing her onto the ground, causing the Frenchwoman to miss on purpose.  
  
"Ecoutez. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Mais nous devons partir." [1] You said to the Russian woman, hoping that she understood you. You only spoke so much French that you confused the female sniper. She could only look at you with worry deep in her face.   
  
"What is going on..?" She whimpered quietly as she had a bit of a deep Russian accent. Understandable, considering that she spent most of her life there. You cleared your throat quietly before turning to look back at her in the eyes.   
  
"There is a sniper out here. She will harm you and others here if we do not leave within the next hour. Can you please cooperate with me, and I'll explain more to you once we're out?" You asked softly trying again in English, as she seemed to listen. "There will be someone there to take you back. Please. It is the only way." You look deep in her eyes to see that she had nodded. You nod back as you slowly got up on your feet, quietly pulling her up. You then turn your headphones on and then report to Jack and Gabriel. "She's all yours, guys. She's cooperating. Though I will suggest for you to be careful with her. We have someone hot on our trail and not a lot of time. I will handle the sniper and you guys take her in. Ask her a few questions or two." You say before they responded back, agreeing with the plan. Though there was something else that you ended up not hearing. Since that was way out of your earshot.   
  
_"Be careful, Y/N."_ A strong Japanese accent sounded off in the background, with Gabriel and Jack nodding in agreement. _"If I find you are hurt, I will come find you."_  
  
You nodded quietly before turning off your headphones and attempting to lead the woman who hid behind you out. You then turn around quickly, and right before your eyes were several different others. Who you assumed were working under the Frenchwoman who was hot on your trail. You then look as you saw Gabriel and Jack wrapping right around the corner. You had an idea that popped up in your head before you decided to act. You quickly dragged the Russian woman off with them before you disappear back into the fire as the sun started to fully rise.   
  
"Y/N!!!!!!!!!!!!" Genji's voice sounded off as you ran even quicker, avoiding all of the numerous rounds of bullets flying. The Frenchwoman smirked as she aimed. Quickly reloading shot after shot. You knew damn well if you kept running then she would sometime run out of bullets. But you were running out of options yourself,   
  
The fight could only stay that way for a long time, as people were getting shot and some were even avoiding going around. You had shot down a few of the Frenchwoman's allies, and there was only two in the way. You grab your pistol before shooting one and pushing him out of the window, before turning around and shooting the last one as he fell at your feet. You were breathing rather heavily, and before you knew it, you felt your knees ready to give out and your eyes about to close.   
  
_"Never take your eyes off the enemy, Y/N."_

Remembering what Genji had told you, you keep your eyes open, as the woman in front of you stalked forward. Advancing towards you. Keeping her aim right at your head. "I never thought I would find you here, mon cherie..~ You must be asking for a death wish if you ask to face off against me. For I know about you. You about me." [2] She then grabbed the side of your jaw to force you into a more uncompromising position.   
  
"I was only doing my job... Which was trying to stop you from taking a life that is innocent. Bring her into Strike Commander Morrison's custody. She is in danger. You are putting everybody else here in danger." You declare loudly before you felt your face being shoved right away.   
  
"Is that so? Oh, well that's too bad. You know, Y/N... A single death can change everything. So you might as well stop trying to protect everyone else around you. For you may end up dying yourself." She said in that sick sweetly tone. It reminded you of how Genji would have taunted you when you were fighting against him. You then freeze, keeping your eyes on the enemy as she clicked the trigger. "Say goodbye to your life, Y/N. You're gon-" She was caught up with a gasp. Blood had sprayed over the side of your face a bit before she fell over.   
  
You quietly look up and in front of you stood Genji. He then silently knelt down towards you aiming the blade towards you, his red eyes piercing down on you. Surprised that you weren't flinching any more than you already were, he held out his metallic hand to you rather than continue and mess with you. He was testing you after all.   
  
"良い。 私の訓練は無駄になりませんでした。" [3] He smirked as you looked and took his hand before he helped you stand. He held you in his arms while resting his sword behind him again and his human hand on the back of your head. 

"You shouldn't have done that." His hot breath hit the side of your ear a bit. You shiver a bit and your mouth opens to try and come up with a rather half-assed apology before he puts his hand over your lips. "Don't. I forgive you." He smiled a bit, which shocked you. This was the first time that he was actually smiling. Around you. The only person he tended to smile around was Mercy, and even then she wouldn't be enough.  
  
"Though you will have to do something for me when we return." His smile then turned into a wicked smirk. You knew he was quite serious when it came to that, and you pretty much wanted to just lay and rest up. Especially after what happened. He then carefully walked, hanging you over his shoulder and out of the building to where Gabriel would be waiting along with Jack and the Russian woman that Jack intended to keep in custody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]= Listen. We do not have much time. But we need to go.  
> [2]= my dear  
> [3]=Good. My training has not gone to waste.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get back from France and a certain someone is expecting you to meet your end of the deal. Quid pro quo, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is filled with smut and y'all know the drill. Don't like or underage? Don't read!
> 
> It's also a bit long so I apologize.

If there were to be a good time to be alive, right now would be it. Because you definitely got lucky.  
  
After that little stunt that you pulled off with the Frenchwoman, both Overwatch and Blackwatch were assigned to going back home to their respective bases. You were able to get away with so much damage that had been done. It was pretty much a long ride back, as y'know, France was in a whole another thing in comparison to the Overwatch and Blackwatch bases.   
  
You waved goodbye to Jack, D.Va, Tracer and Mei as they went back on the plane towards their base and you went off with your team back to their base. You had gone back to being on good terms with Jack, and unfortunately, you decided not to go back to Overwatch as you had grown quite comfortable in Blackwatch. Meaning Mei was to stay on the team, though the chances of her being demoted were kinda...low.   
  
As if that wasn't the only thing that hasn't been a thorn in your side. You remembered what had happened before you went off before the sun was rising back in France. And it seemed to you that you might have forgotten about it.   
  
_Oh shit._ _  
__  
_ You finally realized it. You had forgotten that you owed Genji some time, especially since he nearly seduced you while away with him on the mission.   
  
Shaking your head a bit at the thought, you decide to stop by at your room. That is until you realized the door was open all the way. What the hell. You literally just fucking locked it, didn't you? So why the hell was someone in there?  
  
You decide to quietly approach the room and then poke your head out a bit. The next thing you heard just literally made you freeze up, and just watch in horror.  
  
_”Oh fuck.. Y/N!!!!!!!”_ _  
__  
_ You could feel your heart throb. Did…did someone just moan out your name? Or even come growling your name? Oh dear god. He did. You knew that voice really well. It was distorted and metallic. That could not have been Reyes since he just went off to the bar with McCree, and Moira was still helping Mercy with the rest of the crew who had gotten injured. So therefore, there was only one other person in Blackwatch. So it had to have been him..   
  
You decided to poke your head out and the sight made you look like a deer in headlights. You saw the half man-half machine laying down with his cock pressed against his fingers. Oh fuck. You were just staring at him as he started to sit up. This was not a good sign.  
  
_He was fucking smirking for Christ's sake._  
  
You had to think about what you were gonna do next. Were you gonna go in and do the deed or were you gonna leave him well enough alone so he could dress himself back up? You were about to turn around before gasping as you felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around you.

"You really think I'm gonna let you off, after that little stunt you pulled on me?" Genji smirked at you as you blush hard. Oh god, the horror. The horror of just seeing his artificial metallic hand slide down your side. You felt a chill run up your spine as you felt his body press even harder. It was hard to get him off, as you were about to fall.  
  
He could tell you were shaking, before he decided to close the door to the room, eventually locking it while he pinned you down. "God, you literally have no idea what I want to do to you, koneko." He chuckled as his lips formed into a wicked smirk.  
  
"Oh? Says the one who was so fucking hard I almost walked out." You retorted as you smirked. Oh, damn. You probably shouldn't have called him out for being so hard. Because you got yourself in this extremely vulnerable position.  
  
A bone-chilling laugh came out from the dark cyborg that had towered over you. He then lifted you up a bit as the two of you were eye to eye before smirking at you. "Well. Since you're being a smartass. I'll make this punishment even more severe for you."   
  
You were about to laugh before you eventually freeze. _Oh fuck._ You were about to ask what he was doing before he eventually kissed you hard enough to where he might've bruised your lips. This action left you in a daze. Such shock. He pressed his lips harder as if he was urging you to give in. Stop fighting it off. 

Eventually you surrendered and kissed him back causing him to smirk and bite your lip hard enough to draw blood. You tried to bite back a mewl that only escaped from your lips before you pulled away for air.   
  
"You know I'm not going to stop once we start. Are you sure you want this?" He looked over at you his head rising from when he nuzzled your neck. You looked back at him before you nodded giving him a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm sure. I owe you." You replied before he smiled a bit and laid you back. He then took this time to slowly slide his hands down your sides while he kissed and nipped at your neck.   
  
You smiled a bit before you felt a familiar heat come straight. His hot breath still on your neck as he left bruising bites and marks. You were leaving soft mewls of pleasure before your eyes closed a bit. Normally Genji would fight you off to keep your eyes on him, but he let you off. He then lifted your shirt up as you sat up and removed the particle while setting it aside.  
  
"You're beautiful, Y/N.. My koneko." Genji purred softly against your collarbone before he moved down to leave marks on you. You slid a hand down his back, which caused a bit of friction between the two of you as you could feel him shiver against your touch. You felt his crimson eyes peer down on you for a moment before they flickered. "Tell me Y/N, do you love me?" He asked as he went behind you and slowly lifted you up. His hands were caressing your shoulders.   
  
"Only you." You said with a boost of confidence that he hadn't seen before. Usually when he asked that, you would shudder. Because he scared you so much previously. But now, this was different. With all of the time that you spent with him, whether if it was aiding by his side in missions or whether if the two of you were joking around with your sexual tension, your bold statement confirmed that you really loved Genji. Even if he was a bit off-base.   
  
This answer caused a genuine smile to form on his lips as he slowly lifted your right leg to separate yourself so he could go down. "Fuck Y/N... I love how confident you sound." He smirked before taking you in.   
  
"Genji!!" You felt your back arch a bit while Genji just smirked at you keeping your body upright. This continued as he picked up some speed, his eyes locked on you for most of it.  
  
"That's it. This is how it should be when I'm fucking you. You keeping your eyes on me, telling me that you love me." He smirked before he stopped himself just shy of you coming in his lips. He then let his body tower over you before gently taking one of your hands and guiding you to where his cock sprung out. As he had your hand in his artificial hand, his flesh hand gently reached out to touch your cheek gently. You looked as you felt your free hand gently take his hand that was on his cheek. You could tell in his face that he was enjoying this.   
  
Genji then slid into you with ease as he laid you back down, his flesh hand still pressed against your cheek as he lovingly stroked it. "I love you, my koneko." He whispered softly against your neck as you held onto him.   
  
"Mm.. I love you too.." You smiled before feeling a familiar force press against you. His body was warm and his face nestled in your neck still. This had gone on for a while, his thrusts getting more powerful and stronger by the minute. It was hard to resist him, though you never dared to. You were about to moan before his lips captured yours in a rather lustrous yet passionate kiss.   
  
Genji started to twitch a bit in you, which was a warning that he was close. You felt a knot about to spring open, which was your own sign that you were about to come yourself. Still having you trapped in his arms and in the kiss, he didn't dare to let go of you.   
  
"Will you come with me my love?" Genji purred a bit on your lips after breaking the kiss as you nodded, feeling a teasing nip on your bottom lip. You felt him twitching more before he shot his seed in you with a soft growl to your ear, causing a chill to run down your spine as you laid back. Both of you were filled with heavy breathing, and Genji laid back, gently pulling you close to him.   
  
You laid there for a moment before you decided to pull the covers over your body resting your head against his chest. You smiled a bit as the cyborg kissed your forehead while placing his metallic hand on your head and his flesh arm around you before the two of you eventually fell asleep.


End file.
